Labyrinth Escape
by Trinity'sSerenity
Summary: Being wished away can certainly be a good thing; especially when you are fed up with the world. And sometimes, if you're lucky, you'll find you truly belong. Besides... sometimes you aren't normal to begin with... Possible JxOC, T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Dance Magic Dance

Summary: Two friends wish themselves away in hopes for a better life, you know, the usual. However, did you know that the Underground isn't the only place where mythical creatures reside? OC

Disclaimer/Warnings: I don't own the labyrinth, and if you arn't allowed to read words like Fuck, I suggest you leave... It won't be around alot but still.

Ch 1: As the World falls Down

Adrianna sighed as she turned off the movie much do the disappointment of her friend, Caitlyn.

"Ugh! Why won't you just give it a chance?" Caitlyn whined. "We need to do something fun before your parent's get back… It gets really dispirited around here when they come home." She proceeded to roll onto her back and cross her arms. Her short lengthed black and white highlighted hair fell slightly off the bed and hung towards the floor; her crystal blue eyes glared at her friend. Adrianna didn't reply, but instead looked into Caitlyn's eyes with her own piercing ice-like ones. A few moments later, Adrianna blinked hard and complained back, the parent comment all but forgotten.

"Oh come on, it uses puppets! And it's like a hundred years old-"

"That just gives it character." Caitlyn cut off Adri's rant. She rolled back to her stomach. "Besides, old movies didn't _use _to be on your bad side. You used to _love _them." Caitlyn's devious smirk earned a glare from her companion, but it didn't fade.

"That was before all this new technology came out. Why don't they just rema- AHH!" Adri cut off. For a lack of a better word, she had been pounced, pushed off the bed and was now securely being held prisoner by Cat.

"Don't say it, don't even think it. I forbid it," Caitlyn hissed, and then cracked up laughing, though still firm with her position. "You should see your face!" Adrianna just continued to glare.

"Get offa me," she said, half growling in full protest. Caitlyn looked down.

"I didn't even realize I was on you." Adri shook her head as Caitlyn released her wrists and got out of the straddle she had been holding on Adrianna's waist. Sad to say, it seemed Cat's dad was wearing off the slightest bit on his daughter, though Adrianna would never tell Cat that.

"You know I hate it when you do that. It feels all awkward and stuff," Adrianna whined once free. Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"You prude perv, always thinking that way," she mocked before her face turned pleading. "Please though, can't we watch it? You'll love it once you know what the movie is actually about." Adri let out a disputing whimper.

"Is that a yes?" Adri looked back into Caitlyn's eyes. She whimpered again and nodded her head.

"Yay!" Caitlyn jounced the particularly springy bed causing Adri to bounce off, and through the giggles Caitlyn pressed play on the remote.

Caitlyn let out a dramatic sniff as the ending credits of the movie started before shutting off the T.V.

"See? That wasn't so bad now was it?"Caitlyn questioned. She looked at Adri for when an answer didn't come… or at least, she looked where Adri was supposed to be. "Adrianna Carmen if you don't come here right now I swear I will personally smother you in your sleep-" Caitlyn was cut off as her face had an abrupt greeting with a pillow. Falling backwards and off the bed, it was Adrianna's turn to put her into a 'secure hold', her version having the pillow over Caitlyn's head.

"What was that about smothering me?" Adri chuckled at her companion's astonishment and removed the pillow when Caitlyn started to struggle, but still kept it in within usable distance.

"I thought you thought this position was awkward?" Cat inquired with a skeptical look. Adri raised an eyebrow.

"Well when you say it like that it is! Jeez!" As Caitlyn laughed at Adri's over-innocence (or not so innocent innocence) as Adri herself scrambled off and climbed back onto the floral mattress. Caitlyn in turn took the pillow left behind and smacked Adri back off the bed.

"This isn't working…" Adri murmured as she blew a strand of brown hair from her face. Caitlyn laughed again.

"How many times have you fallen off?" Caitlyn managed to get out through the snickers. The hilarity continued as Adri pondered and counted on her fingers.

"Er… three," she finally answered. Cat frowned. "Counting before the movie as well?"

"Oh… uh, no…" When it got really silent Caitlyn made a questioning gesture to Adri- whom was still lying on the floor- to continue. Adrianna let out a sigh.

"Eight…" Before the whole word was out Cat had fallen off the bed and was literally rolling on the floor laughing her ass off.

"It's not that funny!" Adri shouted over the cackles now coming from Cat. Said teen crawled over to Adri before sprawling onto her stomach and putting her weight on her elbows whilst still on the floor.

"It is seeing as I've only fallen twice, counting that one," she stated. Adri hmphed and crossed her arms and Cat giggled at her actions.

"You sure are laughing a lot. You high?" Adri asked, smiling at the absurdity of the idea. Cat burst into yet another fit of laughter before replying,

"Not really, just Pixie Stix and Kool Aide Mix!" She smiled, though this time it didn't quite reach her eyes. Adri frowned but brushed it off. A thoughtful expression took over Cat's features.

"You never answered my question, though," she uttered seriously. She sent Adri one of her looks, where her eyebrows furrowed together and her eyes seemed to glow- some might even argue they did. Adri looked at Cat for a while, finally giving in. "I...s o…ay…" Cat smiled inwardly in triumph.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I didn't hear you." Cat smirked, put a strand of ebony locks behind her ear, and leaned in closer to treasure the moment.

"I… aid i…as o…ay…"

"What?"

"I SAID IT WAS OKAY, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Adri huffed at her friends humiliating tactics and sat up, her slightly wavy brown hair cascading down her own back, meeting the bottom of her shoulder blades.

Caitlyn's smirk widened. "I knew you would like it. Ever since you found out about _it _you've been infatuated with all things magic. You're hopeless, you know that?" She too sat up and put a teasing arm around Adri's shoulders. As a response, Adrianna jokingly shrugged Cat's arm off, turned away, crossed her arms, and pretended to pout. "As are you."

Cat gave a good natured slap and stood up. "And that's why I love you," she chuckled. Adri shook her head at her friend's frequently used phrase as she stood up as well.

"You know, if you use that saying any more people are going to start thinking you are actually lesbian or bisexual," Adri said casually as she started to walk out of the room. Caitlyn followed.

"And since when do I care about other's thought? I've lived this long and quite frankly I plan on living a HELL of a lot longer." Adri smiled at their little inside joke; the one that only went around through their friend group. The two strolled into the kitchen and Cat went straight for the fridge while Adri stopped at the pantry. Moments later, Adri came out with a box of cereal where as Cat had indulged herself to the left over Chinese food. Adri shook her head.

"Sure, help yourself, my mom wasn't planning on having that for dinner…" a quick gagging sound followed by a sickening plop came when Cat spit out the food she had. Adri laughed and Cat realized she had just fallen for it. A dodge and a smack later, the two were vegging out on the couch in front of the living room T.V. A decent period of time passed. It was quiet, and seeing as neither wanted to be around when Adri's parent's got back to the house, the question was bound to arise sooner or later…

"What time is it exactly?" Adrianna glanced over to Cat. The girl in question shook her head not taking her eyes of the screen.

"Time for you to get a watch," she replied, slurping up some noodles.

"How original," Adri rolled her eyes and went back to her Coco Pebbles.

"It used to be…"Cat trailed off as the show came back on. Adri gave her an annoyed look before picking up the remote and pressing the info button. Sighing, she turned off the television which freaked out Cat. Needless to say, Adri earned a hand shaped red mark across her face.

"… Why do I hang out with you again?" Adri asked as soon as Cat calmed down. Apparently, Caitlyn got really involved in shows and felt her world was shut off the same time the T.V. was.

"Because you love me." Cat gave an innocent grin before carrying her empty container to the sink. Adri followed suit, and soon they were both downstairs getting ready to lounge on the couch-recliners and prepare for a night's sleep.

"Hey Adri?" Cat called. Adri wondered over to her own couch after turning off the lights and sat down. "Yeah?" There was a distinct sink in the cushions and Adri knew she wouldn't have a recliner to herself this night. "Um… did you really like the movie?"

Adri turned to Cat with her newly focused eyes. "Of course. Why?" Instead of answering, Caitlyn asked another question.

"Would you… live there if you could?" The suddenness of the inquiry baffled Adri, so she contemplated the issue before giving a response.

"Well… seeing as we've watched this world rot for some time now, yeah. I guess I would." Adri measured Cat's actions. She had never seen Cat this fidgety before… well, not for no reason at least. Her hands were all clenched into nervous fists and everything.

"Out with it, then," Adri prodded.

"Make the wish with me." Adrianna blinked.

"What?"

"Make the wish with me. Just for fun, you know? The world described in that movie is so beautiful, so full of life. Even if it is full of monsters, but we can't be any worse right?" Adri twitched at the last part.

"Please, I've been wanting out of this world for a while now, I would have made the wish on my own except I don't want to go alone. I want my best friend to go with me, you know… if it works."

"You say it as if you think it might."

"It's a possibility isn't it? We of all people should know."

"Okay, okay… let's say it does work. Think of the people we'd be leaving behind. We've looked for years for people like us, do we really want to leave that behind?" It was silent.

"You can't go through life thinking you'll gain your dreams without making sacrifices…" Adri sat unresponsive. Cat was too desperate; there had to be a reason. And then, a thought occurred to Adri.

"…They're fighting again aren't they? Your parents?" Through the darkness Adrianna could see the look of saddened desperation in Caitlyn's eyes. Cat nodded.

"It's getting worse. Dad totally flipped out on mom; she's lucky she's still alive. I barely escaped another beating, and my sister had to deal with my dad's wrath in her stead. I asked why he did it all…" Cat looked up at Adri with tears in her eyes.

"He told me it was my fault! He said life was never this stressful before I came along, and it's just been eating at him… Adri, they took him away, and now mom's on the warpath for the contract being broken! Lisa ran away; she couldn't stand taking the beating for me anymore-"

"Shh, Cat, shh… it's okay," Adrianna took Cat into a hug and tried to soothe her now bawling friend by rubbing circles on her back. "You've been keeping your mask on for a while now, haven't you? The happiness was just a cover up." Adri said it more like a statement that a question, but the meaning was the same. Cat let out a humorless laugh.

"It's been happening more and more often now, hasn't it?" Cat sobbed. Adrianna stared blankly into the window and out at the dark night.

"Why do you keep this in all the time?" Adri asked. Cat just shook her head.

"Please, make the wish with me. In all honestly, we've spent more than our fair share of time in this world…" Adri's own eyes started to tear up at the sadness in her 'soul sister's' voice.

There was no easy way to put it, so Adrianna just came out with it.

"There's no way of telling if it will work, Cat, I mean sure there are a few things that would say otherwise, but who are we kidding? I would love to go-"

"But that's just it! I-" Cat was cut off mid shout. Adri's parents were home. The loud, staggering footsteps coming from upstairs confirmed it,

"Hey! Shut the fuck up, I have a hangover that can kill and I'm sure as hell not going to take it out on myself!" A male's voice rumbled down the stairs and was followed by shrieking laughter.

"How the hell did our parent's get to be such ass holes?" Adrianna said more to herself than to Cat, but Caitlyn answered anyways.

"Well, mine were just born that way… yours I think when they found out what you were." The teen sniffed.

"That I was gothic?" Adri joked, trying to lighten the mood. Cat remained motionless in her arms so she let out a defeated sigh.

"What were you saying before? Something about 'that's just it'?" Adri encouraged Cat to finish her sentence. Cat started in a whisper.

"Yeah, you said there's no way of telling if it will work. That's just it though. I don't want to be alone if it doesn't work. The disappointment may be too much."

There was an extended silence, and then Adrianna got up. Cat stayed sitting, her head low as if she had just been rejected. Then, Cat heard some scratching, like pen on paper. Sure enough, when Caitlyn looked up, Adri was jotting something down in the darkness. Her confusion went unanswered, but as Adri walked to the door leading outside, Adri looked back quizzically.

"Aren't you coming?" Cat's eyes became a bit brighter, but she refused to get her hopes up too much.

"To where?" Adri paused as she started to open the door, and looked over her shoulder.

"If we are going to do this, I want to be in a place that isn't as depressing-" Before the whole sentence was out, Cat had glomped Adri and wouldn't loosen her death-grip hug. "And this is why I love you." Adri smiled and led the way out the basement door, not bothering to lock the house.

The night was a perfect one. Though the two really didn't care whether it was rainy or clear out, they definitely enjoyed witnessing the stars twinkling in all of their glory. When Caitlyn and Adrianna were kids, they'd used to make up stories of how the sparkle was the stars' way of saying 'Come, play with us!'

The beauty of a clear night never seemed to diminish; not when they were kids and especially not when they were quite possibly about to take an unexpected turn in their roads of life. It calmed the two as they covered a small distance that separated Adri's backyard from the small woods. As the teens entered, the patch of trees seemed to come alive. Mossy bark seemed to glitter and you could almost hear the whisper of the swaying branches. The crackling of leaves under their feet as they walked brought more soul into the small forest, and in places the bright moon shined through alighting the forest floor; shimmering off of due and s small creek. Adri slowed as they approached a small clearing, and in the middle lay a stump.

The girl turned to her friend. "Have you got your pocket knife on you?" Cat pierced her lips and dugs out the needed item and handed it over. With a swift, quick motion, the note Adri had written was securely stabbed into the bark of the stump.

"One more thing, and then you can give it a go." Cat nodded as Adri got her phone out and pressed rapidly at the keys and pressed the send button. "Okay, Cat. No matter what happens, we stick together okay? Even if this doesn't work." Caitlyn nodded in anticipation.

"If nothing happens I think we should do what my sister Lisa did. We should escape with a fresh start." Adri nodded in agreement, and then sighed, loathing if their plan didn't work.

Adri hadn't noticed till then, but not only did the swaying branches tend to have their own voice, but the echo of the wind through the trees seemed to sing. She could almost put words together to form a melodious harmony; if only she'd the time.

"I don't think we should say that the goblins should take us though." Cat cut off Adrianna from starting the wish. Adri looked on questioning.

"I think we should say their king should take us." Cat grinned, though being serious. Adrianna just blankly stared before shrugging in a 'whatever' sort of way.

They both took deep breaths.

"I wish… the Goblin King… would take you away…" they both recited, then paused. Dare they go past the point of no return? Whether they are transported to a strange world, or go back home encompassed in disappointment? They really didn't have much to go home to; both had parent's that weren't bearable to live with… you can only dwell in a rotting world so long. So…

Not yes, but _hell_ yes.

"right now."

To their shock, the winds picked up. Adrianna looked on in amazement while Cat gave a look of relief, and a white owl could barely be seen to fly into the forming mini-tornado of leaves and debris. And just like that, as soon as it had started it was over; empty foot prints occupied the girls' places. The note, ripped from the log in the sudden gust fluttered over to a nearby tree before coming to rest at its base-

_Indrumare~ we are fine. We've decided to try something… out of the ordinary. We figure you are well capable of taking care of yourselves, but we ask you this. If you are to find this and we are not in sight, pass on our departure to those who will listen._

_If you should need us, for whatever reason, enter…_

_The Labyrinth._

**A/N Duh-Duh-DUNN!**

**First Labyrinth fic, doing this for kicks! Review if you want me to go on! You know you want more… 'cause you're all so confuzzled… **

**This chap was sorta slow, but I plan on the next one being MUCH quicker. Obviously…**

**For those who want to know… this may or may not turn into a JxOC, reasoning is because I never seem to be able to do canonXoc very well… give me your opinions! Peace! X3**

**P.S: You have no idea how hard it was to come up with names. Two vaguely similar fanfics kept screwing up Caitlyn's name (It went from Casey to Katie blah blah)… I kid, the other people had the name first but still . Oh, if you find a name mess up tell me please, Word might not have gotten them all. Thanks ^^**

**P.s.s: cookie to who knows what other fanfics I was talking about :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Own nothing, hear nothing, say nothing, see nothing… wait…**

**I really should be working on my other story but . Oh, I also have NOTHING against pink wearing preps… unless they are one of those snobs who are stuck up and think they are better than everybody and make fun of my friend group. Those people should go jump off a cliff and go to hell.**

**Yes, I know I'm disturbed.**

**Labyrinth Escape**

**Chapter 2: Yes, the Truth Hurts Like Hell.**

Adrianna's POV

I couldn't help marveling as the whirlwind seemed to sweep us away; it was brutal but majestic at the same time. The wind and terrain molded into one another in a sudden gust that surrounded us in a single wisp. In fact, I never will forget the feeling as if I was looking up through the eye of a tornado. Cat didn't appear to notice this, however. Her gaze was occupied by the white barn owl that had swooped down from above… and in all honesty, we both knew it had been there for a while. It was a built in instinct, like a sixth sense, much like many people would say 'I feel like I'm being watched,' but I'll be the first to admit that I didn't know it was a certain someone that was watching. And just like that, the comfort of the forest I had grown to know so well was gone, replaced by an unfamiliar terrain.

The way we were facing didn't look like much, but that may just be because I didn't dare focus my eyes; whether I was too afraid of what I might see or I didn't believe in what had just taken place I can't recall… though it was probably both.

"Welcome, ladies, to my Labyrinth." I heard the almost inaudible gasp that came from Caitlyn, but what's more is I heard the smirk in _his _voice. The mixture of dust, glitter, and remnants of the forest cleared and there he was in all his glory.

"It's him… It's really him! Oh my god, Adri it's actually him!"

"I heard you the first time now quiet!" Though the exchange was quite private and in a whisper, I could now fully see Jareth, Goblin King, smiling smugly. I'm not one for outfits, but if I had to guess he was wearing riding pants, rather tall leather boots, and a 'blouse' I could easily see a stereotypical pirate wearing. What was that kind of shirt called? A poet shirt maybe? Well, in any case, that, plus a long black, leather-and fairly intricate- overcoat with slightly 'fluffy' cuffs. A little overboard, but what are you going to do?

"I would imagine you are aware of how this plays out, hmm?" he asked, his smile never fading. His arms were crossed and he stood as if he owned the pla- err… never mind…

Cat nodded while my eyes were fixated on the King's hair, which I never quite got used to while watching the movie. My head started tilting sideways, and from any others point of view, you would think someone just showed me the world's most difficult math problem. I swear it looked just like a nest; in fact I wouldn't be surprised if it were one, him turning into owls and all. I could tell I was confusing Jareth with my actions, as his eyebrows creased in puzzlement. Satisfied with my daily dose of staring, I looked away and turned toward a _real _puzzle: the Labyrinth itself.

"Um… How long were you watching us before we wished ourselves away?" I heard Cat ask in the background. Meanwhile, I was trying to figure out the giant maze, not that we particularly were going to want to complete it.

Footsteps came from behind when I noticed both Jareth and Caitlyn had joined me in overlooking the Labyrinth.

"Long enough. I sense it when people are about to wish themselves away. It's usually very interesting, the events that lead up to the wish," Jareth finished. I suppose he saw we were in no hurry to get started, and I assume he had no urgent work to attend to so he stayed for a moment longer; just long enough for Cat to ask another question.

"Assuming you answer to everyone who wishes themselves or others away, why isn't this place overflowing with runners?" There was a pause.

"Perhaps I will tell you… either when you win or you become mine." Once again, I sensed the smirk in his tone, and I felt him turn to tell us the rules.

"You have thirteen hours, ladies. If you don't get to the castle in the middle of the Labyrinth when the clock strikes the thirteenth hour, you lose and vice versa. Good luck-"

"I have a question now." I was surprised to hear that the interruption was my own voice, but none the less I flowed with it. I turned around to see Jareth nod in encouragement.

"We made a slightly different wish from the usual. Is the outcome any different because of that, if we win or lose?" Jareth raised an eyebrow and Cat hugged me. "Always thinking out of the box."

Jareth replied, "Yes, the stakes are slightly different… it's the same if you win, but if you lose…" His smirk widened deviously, "I get to use you as I please, seeing as you wished yourselves away to me. Otherwise, if you had done the usual, I'd just turn you into goblins."

I blinked. A lot. Then I looked at Cat who was already looking at me to see my reaction. Apparently, it was exactly as she expected.

"Oh, get your mind out of the gutter!" she said seriously, yet jokingly. She then gave a parting wave to the amused Goblin King before parading off while I followed pursuit.

"I can't help it! I've been on too many High School school buses!" I shouted after her trying to catch up, and I heard a laugh escape Jareth behind me.

No POV

The two teenagers approached the towering walls of the Labyrinth, Caitlyn half expecting to see the dwarf Hoggle spraying fairies. Alas, this was not the case. They were on their own.

"I'd say we should just sit here since we don't plan on winning, but thirteen hours is an awful long time for my butt to be on this uneven ground." Adri laughed at Cat's attempt at humor and nodded in agreement.

"So… any idea where the door is?" Cat shrugged a reply and started dragging her hand along the wall. The wall was enormous; it looked like jagged stones had been thrown and stuck together with the occasional spider web or tree limb sticking out. The walls themselves probably towered a few stories, visibly taller than shown in the movie. All in all, the film was nothing in comparison to the real life Labyrinth. This was even more proof to the fact that Caitlyn and Adrianna's journey was going to be completely different from that of Sarah's… assuming there even was a Sarah.

"Found it!" Cat's voice rang from down the wall a ways; Adri was too captivated by how surprisingly big the wall was, and so lost track of how far ahead Caitlyn had gotten. Since Adrianna wanted to actually try the Labyrinth out, she wasted no time in catching up with her friend.

"That was fast; I thought it was supposed to be hidden?" Adri said after catching her breath. Cat looked thoughtful for a moment, then shrugged once more.

"Maybe the puzzle changes to newcomers, so no one person has the same 'game'." Adri made a face before shrugging as well and they both proceeded to push the door open.

As big as the door was, you would think it would have been harder, but soon enough the two were inside, picking random routes to go. Not five minutes in, they decided to make it more… 'interesting.'

"You wanna see who can get to the other side other the wall first?" Caitlyn asked, gesturing to the wall to the left of them. They had been walking long enough, and both could swear they were still on the outermost path… why not try to get to the second outermost path?

Adri eyed the fortification, analyzing how to actually climb over. The make-up of the inner walls weren't as uneven as the outer, so basic rock climbing wouldn't do. However, there were still the occasional branches. Adri smirked.

"I'm in." Cat smirked back and backed all the way up to the wall behind her. Adri, on the other hand, just walked a bit farther down the path, stopped, and nodded Cat to continue. Caitlyn smiled.

"Go!" At once the teen's movements were blurred, each going as fast as they could. Adri ran at full speed as soon as she heard the signal, and made quick work of the first jump onto to lowest branch, then persisting and jumped again and caught hold of a particularly jutted-out rock, and using her strength to hoist herself up and leap before she lost balance. In less than ten seconds, Adrianna was standing triumphantly down at Caitlyn whom was picking herself up off of the ground.

"You tried just plain jumping, didn't you?" Adri mocked as Cat dusted herself off.

"Ha ha, funny. I'll have you know I've jumped that high before, I just had more of a running start." That said, she did as Adri did and joined her friend atop of the Labyrinth.

"Pity. You have no understanding of strategy." Adri shook her head, which was then smacked by a scowling Caitlyn. Adri laughed as she rubbed at the blow before jumping down to the other side.

"I have no need for strategy." Just when Adri was about to make a disapproving statement, Cat put an arm around her companion and grinned. "I've got you!"

Adri glared and ran after the retreating form that was Cat. It wasn't long until she caught up…

"No! Wait! I love you- ow! Okay, I'll try to understand strateg-ah! I WON'T USE YOU ANYMORE I PROMISE!" the cries were heard all over the Labyrinth, echoing down the extensive passageways… and more importantly, alerting its inhabitants of what was possibly soon to come.

Nine hours had passed, and the Goblin King was beginning to think he had gotten a couple of servants. He hadn't yet spied on the two runners; today he had been too busy. It was getting less hectic though, so he lounged in his thrown with his legs across one of the arms as he conjured up a crystal.

"Oh, goody, they found the Opposite Pool." Jareth looked closer as he tried ignoring the scampering of the goblins and chickens around him, and noticed the glove one of his goblins had run off with last week. On the ground, next to the wall the girls just passed.

"I was wandering where that had gone off to…" He continued to observe, and an unusually amusing string of events unfolded before his eyes.

"_I told you we should have taken the other way!" the older girl, Adri he believed, hissed. The other one, Caitlyn, stumbled from getting her foot stubbed by the wall and let out a small yelp._

"_Ughh, then why didn't you? Besides, this doesn't look so bad, in fact it looks a little relaxing," Caitlyn retaliated once she was over the sudden pain. Adri glanced dismissively at the small pool and groaned._

"_If I can't drink it I don't care."_

"_Maybe you can drink it?"_

"_Eww, it's got moss in it and everything!"_

"_Why do you always have to be so picky?"_

"_Why do you always have to be such a clutz?" _

_Caitlyn gasped. "You take that back!" She then started stalking towards Adri like a wild animal… Needless to say, Adri went wide eyed and started backing away._

"_Now Caitlyn, think this through! If you kill me, who will you have to stay in the Labyrinth with?" Adri laughed jokingly. The was no sign of humor on Cat's face._

"Now that's new. They actually want to stay here, do they? Or perhaps they realize they will lose?" Jareth chuckled before he continued to watch.

"_You know not to use the C word. You know it." Cat stated. Adri gave a pleading smile._

"_Okay, I'm sorry! But what about crap? Is that an okay word?"_

"_NO! If you're going to cuss, do it right!" Caitlyn lunged. And Adri screamed._

"_SHIT! No stop it I'm sorry! Whatever I did I won't do it again!" The two wrestled for a few seconds before Cat had Adri pinned._

"_This may very well be the fifth time in the past ten hours tha_t _I've told you I DON'T LIKE THIS POSITON." Cat grinned triumphantly and got off of Adrianna who got up and dusted herself off._

"_You have to admit, it is pretty though," Cat said, moving to a different subject. She walked over to the small pool of water. The water itself was tinted green from algae and had a couple of leaves floating at the top. It was contained in a hole in the ground, artificially made it seemed. The stones surrounding it were precisely placed, and there was a big boulder beside it that vaguely resembled a bench._

"_Woah." The suddenness of the word confused the still tempered Adri, but nonetheless, Adrianna joined her friend next to the pool. "Double that woah."_

_They weren't staring at their reflection; instead they were looking at two completely different people. Both had blond hair, and were dressed in all pink and light colors, and instead of the confused frown there should have been there was a pleased smile. Cat looked at Adri._

"_My hair is still black right?" Adri nodded. Before Cat spoke again, she added, "The highlights are still there too." Caitlyn sighed, but then went rigid again._

"_What about my clothes? I'm afraid to look." Adri rolled her eyes and looked Cat up and down._

"_Black converse, black skinny jeans with a chain and studded belt, studded bracelets, lacey fingerless gloves, your usual rings, lengthy black tank top under your short sleeved hoodie. Black eyeliner and stud earrings."_

_Caitlyn's eyes went wide. "What about my choker?"_

"_Oh yeah, lacey looking choker with a red stone in the middle. My bad." Cat sighed in relief and noticed Adri hadn't checked herself yet. "Do you…?"_

"_If you wouldn't mind…" Adri trailed off. Cat smiled._

"_Black 'skater' shoes, baggy black combat pants, white tank top and quarter sleeve sweater-jacket with your wolf amulet choker necklace… for the hands, you have the same studded bracelet I have, a single fingerless glove, and you Celtic rings. Your hair is the same as usual, too, along with you wolf-print earrings." Adri let out her breath._

"_So in other words we look like we are ready to go to that hell hole that earned the name 'public school'?" Adri asked. Cat nodded and looked down at herself._

"_Didn't we go in the woods barefoot and in our night clothes?" she inquired. Adri blinked at this._

"_Huh. I hadn't thought about that." Cat nodded and looked back at the pool as Adri started removing her shoes. Adri didn't like shoes, so her wanting to be barefoot wasn't really a surprise. _

"_Ugh, I can't even look at the reflection without getting nauseous. Who even dresses like that? I would die before going out in public wearing all pink. It hurts my eyes." Adri laughed at her friends exaggerations before adding,_

"_I know, it's like it's showing us our total opposites." Cat stared blankly at Adri._

"_How is it that you can be so smart at times and a blatant idiot at others?"_

"_I only act like an idiot for other's amusement."_

"_Ah."_

Jareth pulled his focus away from his crystal. Indeed, if they were to lose he will have gained some fairly entertaining servants. He glanced at the clock that appeared beside his head.

"Only eight hours left, ladies." He smiled his signature grin as he laid back to rest his eyes.

Adrianna had just gotten through with discarding the shoes she had been given unnoticed when a thought occurred to her.

"Hey Cat, do you think the Goblin King knows what we are?" At this, Caitlyn halted her slashing at her hideous reflection and looked back at Adri.

"Hm. Never thought about it. If he does, he certainly didn't show it, though I wouldn't put it against him. After all, I'm sure he knows our kind exists, it's just a matter of knowing that they are in fact _our _kind. You know what I mean?"

"You think he knows our race exists but he doesn't know we are what we are?"

"Exactly."

"Then why didn't you just say that?" Adri asked, curious why Cat was prone to make things more confusing than they actually were.

"I don't know. Don't ruin my fun, GOD!" Both teens laughed.

"Well, what do you think he'll do when he finds out?" Adri questioned. Caitlyn shrugged.

"Well I can tell you what he won't do." Adri gave a curious look.

"We won't be scrubbing floors, that's for sure!" They laughed again. By this time, they had somehow walked a decent distance from the "Ugly Pool" (as they had taken to calling it), and stopped in front of a pair of particular doors. The earlier conversation soon went to the back of their heads as something peeked over some shields…

"Dammit, I hate riddles." Cat smacked Adri's head.

"One of us will tell you true,  
One will always lie.  
Just one question is your due,  
And only one reply.  
One right answer gets you through,  
Which door will you try?"

The two had thicker accents there than in the movie though… Adri looked at Cat, whom in turn saw the mischievous look in Adri's eyes. Adri clasped her hands together and walked up to the weird blue and red shield and their two heads with a smile that said 'Mess with me, I dare you.'

"Soo… riddlers… Can I call you riddlers? The name seems fitting." The two schnauzer resembling things looked at each before shrugging.

"Which door would you choose?" Adri asked sweetly of the red. The red door riddler's eyes widened.

"Oi! 'aven't 'eard dat un befo', 'ave you?" The blue asked before shaking with laughter. Red stammered and conversed with his counterpart before giving and answer. "This door." Then Cat stepped up to the blue door.

"Which door would he take?" she asked, gesturing to the red. Blue answered quickly.

"This un." The girls looked at each other and took the blue door.

"Oi! Don' weh even git ahn explination?" Adri decided to play around with them.

"Red riddler looked scared of his lie." And with that, they walked through without the floor giving way to the 'helping' hands.

"Why do you do that to people?" Cat asked.

"It amuses me."

**A/N: Hmm… I think I'm going to stop it here. So we've got a mystery on our hands! What are our two lil' she-devils? I bet you don't know it. I know I don't. Haha just kidding, I left it kinda easy to guess but if you don't know then yay for me! :3**

notwritten: thanks for the review, just for you I will smile :D

Sabrina: *high fives* :3 thanks for reviewing!

**Thanks for reading people, I know if you read this chapter you must have liked the last one xD**

**Review Please ^^**


End file.
